


Take a picture it'll last longer

by Cor_Vida



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Ink, M/M, Pictures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor_Vida/pseuds/Cor_Vida
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. No mustache, no bowtie. 1970

Seems fair.


	2. Remembering a kiss

Oh, Crowley. What have you done? 


	3. Remembering a kiss II

Fuck, what have I done?


	4. No regrets.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilustrations belonging to the fic «Prejuicio (y orgullo)»  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270639/chapters/61265683


End file.
